Bubble Wrap
by BrokenWarrior
Summary: Alec learns of Magnus' love for bubble wrap. Rated for heavily implied sex, LIME and one swear word. Because we all know Magnus has a dirty mind. YAOI! Don't like then don't read. You have been warned. Reviews are love, people!


**A/N**: Hey guys! I bet you thought I was dead. Well, I'm not! I have risen from my not-so grave to bring you this story of Alec and Magnus. Which of course, is the cutest couple out there. Love Magnus Bane. This was brought about when my friends and I established that I have a one track mind, which is sex. Then, when I was playing with some bubble wrap, my friend Reno* said that I really have a two track mind. Then Tseng* said "Hmm. They could go together." and I'm like "What? Sex and bubble wrap?". And thus this story was born.

* Nicknames which were stolen from Final Fantasy 7. In case, anyone is wondering, I'm Cid, the oldest and most perverted. I also swear the most.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mortal Instruments. I barely own the plot to this story.

* * *

**Bubble Wrap**

Alec crouched on the floor, rummaging through a box of his stuff. In frustration he there the bubble wrap on the floor where it unwrapped. Alec stared at it.

"Magnus!" he yelled. "Why is there so much bubble wrap in my stuff?"

The warlock walked into the room from the bathroom, his towel hung low on his hips and his damp hair hanging limply, free from glitter and hair-dye. He raised a delicate eyebrow at Alec, who had only just convinced his parents to let him move in with Magnus a few days before. Being the ever-helpful boyfriend that he was, Magnus had packed up Alec's stuff while the significantly younger male was out killing demons.

"I like bubble wrap," He said simply, pressing a foot onto the bubble wrap laid out on the floor and grinning when it popped. Alec looked at the warlock, confused by his boyfriend's behaviour. Magnus had a grin like a child's and looked overjoyed as the wrap popped beneath his toes. Alec smiled and walked over to Magnus, kissing the older male on the jaw. Magnus tilted his head back a little and looked down at Alec as the other man began to kiss and nip his neck.

"Were you looking for something, love?" Magnus purred and Alec grinned, tilting his head up. Alec didn't have time to respond because Magnus captured his lips in a hard kiss. He didn't resist and wrapped his arms around Magnus' shoulder, pulling the warlock against him. He didn't know what it was about Magnus, but all he knew was that he wanted more of the feeling that Magnus gave him. As he opened his mouth to Magnus' prying tongue he let out a moan. Magnus moaned quietly in response and turned, pressing Alec against the wall. Alec gasped as his head cracked against the wall and then again as Magnus' lips latched on his neck.

Magnus tugged Alec's shirt over his head.

"Too many clothes," he growled and Alec couldn't help but agree, especially when Magnus moved down and sucked one of Alec's nipples into his mouth. His teeth pulled gently at the hardened nub as his hands found their way into the loose waistband of Alec's jeans and briefs. Alec arched off the wall, his hands trying to find purchase as gasps and moans were pulled from his throat by Magnus' skilled hands and mouth.

Alec wasn't sure how it happened but he soon ended up on the floor on top of Magnus. Desperate moans and whimpers left his mouth as his naked (How did that happen?) body rubbed against Magnus. The others low moans and soft grunts reached his ears as their cocks rubbed against each other. The other male ran his hands over Alec's now sweaty back and sides, pulling the younger harder against him.

Alec's moans began to escalate in pitch and Magnus took this as a sign that he should properly fuck his now wanton boyfriend. He looked into Alec's glassy and barely focused eyes as he rolled them over. The moment was interrupted by a series of loud popping noises. Alec's eyes snapped back into focus as he looked into Magnus' yellow-green cat-eyes in disbelief.

"Seriously?" asked the incredulous Nephilim. Magnus grinned.

"I like bubble wrap," he said, moving against his boyfriend and descending his lips onto the man's neck. And thus was how Alec learned of Magnus' love for bubble wrap…though he wasn't complaining.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Tell me in a review. It'd make me happy. Bye-bye now.


End file.
